


The Collins Saga

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Bobby Singer arrives in Collinsport to help a wealthy woman with a werewolf problem.  Jensen & Jared are hunters called in to help Bobby. Oh whom am I kidding? I just want Bobby to get some loving. Warning:  Misha is the unrepentant villain in this story. Physical and implied sexual violence. This is my attempt at a horror story. I’ll leave it to you to judge if I succeeded.A/N: This story has been rolling around in my head for a while.  It is AU as well as hybrid. The characters are fictional with real persons thrown in.  It is a crossover with the old daytime serial ‘Dark Shadows’ whose main characters were named Collins (get it), for those old enough to remember





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>  

Raking leaves was tiring.  She would have to give the gardener a raise.  It was either rake leaves or clean out the refrigerator. Sighing she started raking again.

 

 

 

“Miss Carolyn I can take over now.”  The gardener looked concerned that his employer, one of the richest women in the United States, was doing his job.

 

 

 

“No thank you.  It helps me think,” Carolyn smiled at him. “Why don’t you trim the bushes in front?”

 

 

 

The gardener nodded and moved toward the front of the mansion.  She chuckled to herself. Tonight at the Blue Whale, he would tell his drinking buddies about her ranking leaves, and it will become part of the family’s strange reputation. 

 

 

 

The Collins Family settled the town, hence the name Collinsport. They owned the fishing refinery, the biggest employer in town, if not the state of Maine.  Instead of being the eccentric rich folk on the hill, they were considered odd and the cause of many years of trouble.  Carolyn tried to be involved with civic matters, but many people avoided her. Her younger cousins had to be home schooled by a governess, and as soon as they were grown, moved away.

 

 

 

Wiping her forehead, she saw her Uncle Roger standing by the window looking worriedly at her. She smiled and waved to him.  He waved back without smiling.  Why did they live in such a large place when it was just he and she along with a live in housekeeper? Because it had been the family home for almost two hundred and fifty years. At one time four generations lived here together.  Relatives came and went.  Now one was back after he promised, with the help of a yearly allowance, never to step foot in Collinsport again.

 

*****

 

WOMAN MURDERED ON DOCKS was the morning paper’s headline. Carolyn read the story as her appetite became as dead as the poor woman.  Dockhands found a woman torn to pieces as if a wild animal had attacked her when they arrived for work.

 

 

 

“Don’t they know people are sitting down to breakfast? It’s unseemly.” Mrs. Johnson, the housekeeper, said as she sat a plate of food in front of Carolyn.

 

 

 

“Yes it is,” Carolyn managed to mumble. She sent the money to his European bank account religiously. There was no reason he should come back.

 

*****

 

She stopped in mid rake and sat down on a nearby bench.  He hadn’t contacted her yet.  Roger didn’t know about the arrangement only knew Misha had left town suddenly and without explanation.   She leaned the rake on the bench and went into the house.

 

 

 

Roger Collins believed a man should dress for how he wanted to be perceived.  He was seventy-five years old and still wore expensive suits with silk ties even though he rarely went to the refinery.  He took great pride and care in his appearance.  When he heard the door off the drawing room shut, he went to meet Carolyn.

 

 

 

After kissing her on the cheek, “What is wrong my dear?”

 

 

 

“Nothing Uncle Roger.”

 

 

 

“You were raking leaves.  You only do manual labor when you’re upset. Now tell me what is wrong.”

 

 

 

Patting his shoulder, “Raking leaves helps me think, and besides a little fresh air doesn’t hurt.”

 

 

 

“What is it you need to think about?”

 

 

 

Carolyn wrapped her arm around his and started walking into the drawing room. “I’m planning a gala for the Collinsport Hospital and was getting restless.”

 

 

 

Roger stopped forcing Carolyn to stop. “I read the newspaper.  It’s seems the killings have started again.”

 

*****

 

Years ago Carolyn was married to a man, Chris, who owned an antiques store in town.  The rumor was some of the items had a supernatural bent to them.  Carolyn knew the rumor started soon after she and Chris began dating.  Chris introduced her to a man he sometimes did business with named Rufus, who told her he was a hunter.  Chris downplayed it as Rufus’s sense of humor, but something nagged at Carolyn.

 

 

 

That night she found Chris’s old address book with Rufus’ phone number. 

 

 

 

“What!?” He was as rude as Carolyn remembered.

 

 

 

“Hello Rufus.  This is Carolyn Kane, Chris’s widow. I hope you remember me. It’s been a few years.”

 

 

 

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.  Carolyn wondered if he had hung up or just didn’t remember her.

 

 

 

“Excuse me Carolyn. Yes, I do remember you.” His voice soften. “What can I do for you?”

 

 

 

What was she thinking calling Rufus? “I…..I need some help.  A family member….. Rufus you said you were a hunter, what did you mean by that?”

 

 

 

“Are you in trouble Carolyn?”

 

 

 

“I need help with a problem that is not ordinary.” She knew she was sounding either crazy or like an idiot. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

 

 

 

“I read about some trouble up in Maine. Is that part of your problem?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“Give me your phone number.”  After she gave it to him. “I’m not hunting much any more.  A man named Bobby Singer will call you back.”

 

 

 

Carolyn paced back and forth in her room feeling sick to her stomach.  Dinner was choked down for Roger’s benefit. When her cell phone rang, she jumped and let out a gasp.  If she hadn’t been so keyed up, she would have laughed at herself. Getting her breathing under control, “Carolyn Kane.”

 

 

 

“Hello Ms. Kane, this is Bobby Singer.  Rufus gave me your number and asked that I call you.”

 

 

 

“Mr. Singer thank you for calling me back.” Telling someone she knew made her nervous enough, but telling a stranger….

 

 

 

“You were married to Chris Kane.”

 

 

 

“How did you know my husband?” Carolyn couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

 

 

 

“I knew him only by reputation.  Ms. Kane, I read what happened up in Collinsport. Do you think this has to do with a werewolf?”

 

 

 

Luckily Carolyn was standing by the bed because her knees collapsed and she sat down hard. “I believe it is my cousin.”

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty Years Before

 

Carolyn knew a good role model would have told David and Amy not to run in the house, but she felt as good as they did.  They had spent the day in Bangor shopping and running errands.  It was worth a two-hour drive not to be strangely stared at and hear gossipy whispers like whenever they went into Collinsport.  Sometimes the mansion seemed too big, too gloomy with it’s past.  They went to find Roger and Elizabeth to show off their new purchases. 

 

“Oh, excuse us.” Carolyn said as they burst into the drawing room to see Roger and Elizabeth with a man. “We didn’t realize you have company.”

 

Roger and the young handsome man stood. “I would like to introduce Misha Collins who is the great-great grandson of our cousin, Quentin.   He arrived from Europe this afternoon.  Misha this is my son, David, and my daughter Amy.” David and Amy politely stepped forward to shake hands with Misha.

 

“And this is my daughter, Carolyn,” Elizabeth said with pride.

 

As Carolyn stepped forward to shake hands, she noticed the dark blue eyes. “Nice to meet you. Welcome.”

 

Over dinner, Misha explained, “I wanted to meet the American side of the family that I have heard so much about,” Misha said in an accent Carolyn could not place, but sounded very regal. “Also I’m interested in expanding the Collins’ holdings into Europe.”

 

Later that night, Carolyn showed Misha to his room.  A portrait of Quentin Collins hung over the fireplace.  Misha walked up and stared at the same blue eyes.

 

“I see you inherit his blue eyes.” Carolyn said as she stood beside him.  “There is an old family legend about why he left the States so quickly.”  Misha turned to her. “Legend has it that Quentin had married the sister of a gypsy, and when she died under strange circumstances, the gypsy blamed Quentin and put some sort of curse on him.”  Misha laughed with Carolyn at the absurdity of it. “Well, good night. If you need anything just dial six on the phone and Mrs. Johnson will answer.”

 

“Thank you and good night.”  Misha smiled his most charming smile. After Carolyn left, Misha glared at the portrait. Blue eyes were not the only thing he had inherited from Quentin Collins.  Blood was thrumming in his veins. Breathing deeper and slower. Smells bombarding him. He walked to the window and looked at the moon. Tomorrow would be a full moon. He was safe here. For the moment.

*****

Chris Kane was helping an out of town customer. The antiques shop was a cover.  He was a researcher for hunters of supernatural beings.  They would call when they needed information.  He hoped a small seaside town would be a good place to lay low. That was until he met Carolyn Stoddard, a member of a ridiculously wealth family. Many townies warned him to stay away from that bunch.  The family was suspected of everything from murder to witchcraft.  But Chris fell in love and knew Carolyn loved him.

 

He really didn’t like going to Collinwood, but Carolyn insisted Chris come to dinner to meet Misha.  Chris always felt Roger’s intense dismissal of him, but Elizabeth seemed to like him. When Carolyn introduced Chris to Misha, he noticed the dark blue eyes. They seemed to be glowing. Misha’s grip was so strong; Chris had to flex his fingers after shaking hands.  There was something Chris couldn’t put his finger on. All through dinner, Chris watch Misha closely. When Misha looked at Chris, he made eye contact and held it until Chris became uncomfortable. Chris felt creeped out even though Misha did nothing unusual.

*****

Roger shook his head at the headline in the morning paper. MAN KILLED AFTER LEAVING BLUE WHALE.  Probably drunk thought Roger as he threw the paper down in disgust.

 

Mrs. Johnson sat his breakfast in front of him. “Has Misha come down for breakfast yet?”

 

“No sir.  Would you like for me to wake him?”

 

“Please do.”

 

“Good Morning Roger. Mrs. Johnson.  I apologize for sleeping so late.”  Misha smiled at them from the doorway looking refreshed.  “ I was awake late last night.”

 

“What may I get you for breakfast?” Mrs. Johnson smiled as Misha sat at the table.

 

“Just coffee, I’m not very hungry.”

*****

Officer Eric Kripke and his deputy, Jeff Morgan, sat in Dr. Hoffman’s office waiting on the autopsy results of the murder man.  Dr. Hoffman entered and sat at her desk.  She moved to Collinsport from New York City to do some kind of research and soon became the town doctor and part time coroner.

 

Dr. Hoffman was also blunt and to the point. “Mr. Smith not only died from blood loss due to gashes on his upper body but his chest was ripped open and his heart and stomach looked like something had tried to eat them while he was still alive.”

 

Kripe heard Jeff bleach and gave the young deputy a warning frown. Turning back to Dr. Hoffman, “You’re saying something killed Smith to eat him?”

 

“Yes.”

*****

Over the next weeks, Misha worked with Roger at the refinery.  Chris suspicions grew.  The town was on edge over the killing.  Then another torn body was found belonging to a man who had stopped at the local inn for the night. The streets were deserted after dusk and all four of Collinsport’s cops were patrolling the streets.

 

Misha was pacing in his room.  A full moon was rising.  The hunger was overwhelming.  He could hear the others moving around in the house.  The smells. Fear. Blood. He felt his eyes start to glow.

 

He had to be careful as he moved in the shadows.  Watched a police car drive past the alley he was hiding in. A low growl in his throat. His head quickly turned as he heard something. Sniffed the air. It was human.  Following the scent he found a man hurrying along the sidewalk.

*****

Chris sat and reread the passage again.  He was looking for information for a hunter and stumbled on a chapter about werewolves. The glowing blue eyes. Suddenly it all clicked into place.  Chris opened a drawer for his gun and silver bullets.

*****

“What are you talking about?” Carolyn stared at Chris like he lost his mind.

 

“Misha is a werewolf. You told me his great-great grandfather had a curse put on him by gypsy.”

 

“There is such thing as a werewolf.  And that is an old family tale about Quentin.”

 

There was a loud noise coming from the back of the house.  Keeping Carolyn behind him, they walked down the long hallway to the garage area. The door at the end of the hall opened and Misha entered, nude covered in blood.   Carolyn screamed. She and Chris could see Misha’s eyes glow blue. They turned to run when Misha ran growling at them.

 

They ran into the library and slammed the door.  The scratching on the wood was like nails on a chalkboard.

 

“We have to do something.  Suppose someone hears him and comes down the stairs.”  Carolyn shook, holding on to Chris.

 

Chris pulled the gun out from where he had it in his waistband. “I’m…..”

 

The scratching at the door stopped.  They leaned against the door and heard nothing.

 

“He’s changing back into his human form because he fed tonight.  I have to kill him.”

 

“No.” Carolyn looked horrified.

 

“There is no other way.  He will kill us!”

 

“You said he was changing back into a human!  We can’t kill him if he’s human!”

 

Chris stared her in disbelief. “Carolyn, he killed two people and a third tonight. He will kill again on the next full moon.”

 

“He is a Collins.  We will take care of it.”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby got out of his beat up car and stared. The four-story mansion was as wide as it was tall with huge white columns.  It was custom for hunters and researchers to have another business because there was no money in killing supernatural creatures. “Chris did good,” Bobby thought out loud.  He was more than a little winded by the time he walked up the steps to the front double doors.

 

 

 

A woman that was the combination of every teacher Bobby dreaded answered the door.  She looked him up and down. Her distaste of his jeans, unbuttoned plaid shirt over a t-shirt and dirty baseball cap made his blood run cold.

 

 

 

“Didn’t your employer tell you to go to the back of house?” The tone was withering.

 

 

 

Bobby loudly swallowed, “I’m here to see Carolyn Kane. My name is Bobby Singer.”

 

 

 

“Yes, Mrs. Kane is expecting you.” Her expression didn’t change as she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. “Follow me.”

 

 

 

Bobby followed her down a hallway looking more at his surroundings than at her, so when she stopped he almost ran into her.

 

 

 

“Wait in here. I’ll let Mrs. Kane know you have arrived.” As she turned, “Please remove your cap.”

 

 

 

Bobby snatched the cap off his head. 

 

*****

 

Roger took care of any business concerning the refinery while Carolyn took care of the house accounts and portfolios.  She was looking over some spreadsheets when Mrs. Johnson knocked on the door.

 

 

 

“Mr. Singer is waiting in the drawing room. I don’t like his looks.”

 

 

 

Carolyn chuckled as she shut down her computer. “Mrs. Johnson, he may not like our looks either.”

 

 

 

Right before Carolyn entered the drawing room, Mrs. Johnson said, “I’ll have Terrence stay outside the drawing room incase Mr. Singer forgets his manners.”

 

 

 

“I appreciate the concern, but I think Mr. Singer will be on his best behavior.”

 

*****

 

Bobby walked around the drawing room. He could take anything, pawn it and have enough money to buy a topical island and live out the rest of his life wanting nothing. He turned around and saw a stunning woman dressed in a black cashmere sweater and black skirt.  Her white blonde hair cut in a short bob. The only jewelry she wore was a simple wedding ring and gold, no doubt real gold, hoop earrings.

 

 

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Singer.” Carolyn held out her hand.

 

 

 

As he shook hands, he noticed the softness of her skin and the light blue of her eyes.

 

 

 

“May I offer you something to drink?”

 

 

 

He cleared his throat, “I would like some coffee if there is any made.”

 

 

 

Carolyn turned to Mrs. Johnson who was hovering nearby. “Please bring us some coffee?”

 

 

 

They sat and made small talk until Mrs. Johnson rolled a coffee table set with real china cups on saucers, coffee pot, with cream & sugar containers into the drawing room.

 

 

 

“Thank you. I’ll pour. Please shut the doors and do not disturb us until dinner. Mr. Singer will be our guest, so set an extra place. Also have one of the bed suites made up.”

 

 

 

When the doors were shut, Carolyn poured a cup and handed it to Bobby.  He made a list of people he could borrow money from because he was sure if he broke the cup, it would take more than money than he ever had to replace it.  He sat it down on the table beside the chair he was sitting in.

 

 

 

“Mrs. Kane…..”

 

 

 

“Please call me Carolyn.”

 

 

 

Smiling at her, “Only if you call me Bobby.” Carolyn nodded. “I know a couple of hunters that can help me find the werewolf. They will be here tomorrow.  Since a full moon was two days ago, now is the best time to find and kill it….”

 

 

 

“You misunderstood me,” Carolyn said interrupting. “I don’t want Misha killed. I just want you to find him.”

 

 

 

Bobby stared at her in disbelief. “I understand that we’re talking about a relative, but this guy is a killer. There is no way to cure or stop him.”

 

 

 

Carolyn put her coffee cup down on the tray. “Misha has been living in Europe for the last twenty years.  We paid him an allowance to stay there. Now he is back for a reason.”

 

 

 

“You let this man go to Europe knowing what he is and paid for him to live there!”

 

 

 

Looking straight into Bobby’s eyes. “This is not a misguided attempt to help a wayward relative. In spite of what he is, Misha is still a Collins and I will not have him butchered in some alley.  Yes we sent him away knowing what he is. I assure you, my conscious is far from clear.”

 

 

 

A knock on the door broke the glare that was passing between them. Mrs. Johnson opened one of the doors.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry to intruded. Officer Morgan is here to see you.  I told him you were in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed.  He said it was very important he speak with you now.”

 

 

 

“Please show Officer Morgan into the library and tell him I will be with him shortly.”

 

 

 

Mrs. Johnson nodded and closed the door.

 

 

 

“Bobby please give me your word that either you or these hunters will hurt Misha. He can be reasoned with in human form.”

 

 

 

“You have my word.”  He knew that killing Misha would be the only outcome.

 

 

 

“Please help yourself to more coffee. Excuse me.”

 

 

 

Carolyn knew Jeff Morgan since grade school.  He was her first crush, and he still could turn her head.  Jeff stood and smiled as she entered the library.  Carolyn was still as beautiful as she was in high school.  He wanted to date her, but found Roger too intimidating.  It broke his heart when she married an antiques storeowner instead than some master of industry.

 

 

 

“Hello Jeff.” Carolyn smiled at him and motioned for him to sit with her on the sofa.

 

 

 

“Hello.” Taking a deep breath. “You heard about the murder on the docks?” Carolyn nodded. “Is your cousin, Misha, back in town by any chance?"

 

 

 

Carolyn felt her heart skip. “I haven’t seen Misha since he moved to Europe years ago. You don’t think…..”

 

 

 

“I was a deputy when the first killings happened right after Misha arrived and stopped when he left.”

 

 

 

“That is your evidence that my cousin is involved?” Carolyn asked sharply. “I thought you knew better to give into idle gossip about my family.  You have no proof he was involved then or now.”

 

 

 

Jeff pulled out a small notebook from his uniform pocket. “Perhaps you can give me his address and phone number in Europe. Exactly where is he living?”

 

 

 

In an icy voice, “I have no ideal where he is.  We don’t exchange Christmas Cards.”

 

******

 

Jared braced his hands against the headboard as Jensen pounded into his ass. This what killing supernatural creatures did to them.  The adrenalin from escaping death made them so aroused that only a seriously bleeding wound could stop them from tearing clothes.  Sucking each other to hardness. Lube barley applied before Jensen was thrusting hard into him. 

 

 

 

His legs were wrapped around Jensen’s back, knees against shoulders. Jensen’s tongue thrust into his mouth in the same rhythm as his cock in Jared’s ass. Moans intertwined. One hand fisted in Jared’s hair holding his head still. 

 

 

 

Breaking the kiss, Jared let out a shout as his cock shot cum over his and Jensen’s stomachs.  His ass clamped down on Jensen’s cock. A good hard thrust and Jensen came deep in Jared’s ass, moaning against his muscled chest.

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

He heard the car approach the house as he was eating breakfast.  Looking out the fourth floor window, he watched an Impala park in front of the mansion.  His eyesight was good enough to clearly see the faces of the two men stare in awe. Chuckling he took another bite of the raw steak.  Who wouldn’t find Collinswood impressive?  Then a low growl signaled a spike in anger. He didn’t like that there were new arrivals at the mansion.

 

 

 

He came back to hide. A trail of torn, eaten bodies caught someone’s attention in Vietnam. Smiling at the memories of his time there. Sex with young girls and young boys. The taste of their flesh. His cock tore at their young holes as his claws tore at their bodies. Yes, he missed Vietnam.

 

 

 

The Vietnamese were a superstitious people and avoided him.  Something about his eyes.  A trait evolution hadn’t caught up with yet. The curse, he preferred gene pool, passed from father to son, and with each generation, something changed, made them more adaptable. He didn’t change into a hairy beast on every full moon. If he was hungry for human flesh, he could change the shape of his teeth and nails into canines and claws……at will.

 

 

 

His tongue licked over his fingers, tasting the blood from the steak. Eating raw cow meat was like masturbating. Fun, but really, why brother when the real thing was available.  It was hunting during the day was what got him into trouble to begin with.  He was enjoying a nice meal, minding his own business when he sensed the man. After he arrived back home and unloaded the gun, he saw the man had silver bullets.

 

 

 

London was nothing but trouble. The bodies got everyone’s attention and he found himself being stalked by a hunter. That was the reason he came to Collinswood twenty years before and it was the reason he was here now.  Collinswood was big enough to hide in plain sight, and the family had always been isolationists –until now.

 

 

 

Jensen and Jared stood in the foyer looking around.  Smiling Bobby walked up to them.

 

 

 

“Can you guys believe this house?”

 

 

 

“I didn’t think it was possible to have this much money!” Jared said with an amazed look on his face. “How many people live here?”

 

 

 

“Two. Carolyn the woman I told you about and her uncle, who’s a piece of work. An live in housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson.” Jensen made a sign ‘the lady we met’. “Yeah and she could kick all our asses.” They laughed at that.

 

 

 

“Well where is this Carolyn?” asked Jensen.

 

 

 

Bobby motioned for them to follow him to the drawing room. As he shut the door, Jensen and Jared stopped in their tracks at all the conscious wealth.

 

 

 

“The Collins money buys more than knick knacks.” Jensen and Jared turned to look at him. “The werewolf is an cousin and they have been paying him a yearly allowance to stay in Europe…..”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“You mean knowing what he is they let him to Europe?”

 

 

 

“Yeah and it gets better. Carolyn wants us to find him, but not kill him.”

 

 

 

Jensen and Jared looked shocked at each other. “Wait we’re not supposed to kill him?”

 

 

 

Bobby nodded his head.

 

 

 

The doors to the drawing room opened and Carolyn entered.  She smiled as she held her hand out. “Welcome gentlemen.”

 

 

 

After they sat, “Bobby explained to us that you want your cousin alive, but not why.” Jensen asked frowning at her.

 

 

 

“Because he is a Collins.  Misha promised that he find someplace where he would do no harm in exchange we would financial support him. We Collins have always been very loyal to each other, but I assure you it is not blind loyalty.”

 

 

 

“Do you really think he has managed not to kill anyone?”

 

 

 

Carolyn glared at Jared. “I think he killed a woman two nights ago. If we had turned him over to the police, how long would he have spent in jail?” She gave them all a look ‘well how long?’ She continued,  “For some reason he has come back after twenty years, and not contacted my uncle or myself. Now Bobby said you may want to see where the woman died.”

 

 

 

Carolyn drove them down to the docks. As they walked along, many dockhands stopped work and watched them for a few moments. Only Carolyn didn’t seem uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

 

 

 

“I guess it’s small town curiosity,” Jared said to Carolyn as they walked along the docks.

 

 

 

“No, they are wondering why any of you would be seen in public with me.” Carolyn said as she smiled at the dockhands they passed. “We will be the topic of conversation at The Blue Whale tonight.”

 

 

 

“The Blue Whale?” Jensen asked.

 

 

 

“Local bar and gossip hole.”

 

 

 

Jensen looked at Sam who nodded. They would be paying a visit to The Blue Whale that night.

 

 

 

They searched around the docks where the woman was murdered, bloodstains still visible. A foreman came out to see what they were doing and Carolyn kept him occupied and out of their way.  Bobby found a used condom at the entrance to the alley.

 

 

 

Jared was skeptic that any of it had to do with the werewolf attack.  “No telling how many people have dirty quickies in this alley.”

 

 

 

“We need to talk to the local coroner.” Jensen sighed in frustration. “Maybe the woman was here with some guy. He left, she was alone and that is when the werewolf attacked her.” 

 

 

 

Bobby turned from looking around to the guys. “According to the news reports she worked at the local inn during the day. Had no serious boyfriend and lived alone.”

 

Bobby looked thoughtful and walked out the end of the alley and looked around. Motioning with two fingers for Jensen and Jared to come to him. As they stepped out of the alley, Bobby pointed down the street to a building with a sign peeling paint, The Blue Whale.

 

 

 

“She wouldn’t be the first woman picked up at a bar for a quickie.”

 

 

 

Carolyn walked toward them. “Did you find anything helpful?”

 

 

 

Bobby shook his head no. “We better get back and see what we can find on the Internet.” Then Bobby thought of something. “Carolyn, you said your husband did some research years ago, do you still have any papers or books.”

 

 

 

“His books are in the west wing of the mansion. He stated in his will that he wanted them packed up and sent to someone.  I couldn’t find the person so I kept the books.”

 

*****

 

Voices. He woke from where he was sleeping. Yes there were voices coming through the open door. The voices weren’t coming from the living part of the suite he was hiding in, but too close for his comfort.  ‘Carolyn’s voice’ he thought. The wing of the house had been closed for years, which is why he thought it was a safe.  Slowly he made his way to the door, keeping in the shadows. 

 

 

 

Carolyn was across the hall with the three men he saw arrive. They were searching through boxes. What could they be looking for he wondered.

 

 

 

“How did your husband die?” Jared asked as he opened another box. “If I’m prying excuse me.”

 

 

 

“He was found dead in his antiques store. No wounds of any kind. The local doctor did an autopsy and found nothing unusual. The death certificate stated natural causes.” Carolyn was looking in a box of Chris personal items. “It was twenty years ago and I still can remember the rumors.”

 

 

 

“Rumors?”

 

 

 

“I killed him and it was being covered up.” Carolyn pushed her hair back and it was oblivious that the rumor still hurt her, still made her upset. Jared was embarrassed he had even asked.

 

 

 

“Let’s take these boxes downstairs.” Bobby said quickly to break the tension.

 

 

 

He waited until he heard their voices fade completely before going into the room they had just left. He rummaged around in the boxes they left. Clothes, odd and ends stuff. Looking around, his eyes landed on some books.  Picking up one he looked through the pages. Growling deep in his throat. Hunters. His loving cousin brought hunters into the house. And was helping them find him.

 

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The patrons of The Blue Whale quieted in waves as every head turned to look at Jensen and Jared standing just inside the front door.  They returned the look before slyly looking at each other, ‘we’re not going to blend in’. As they settle on two empty stools near the middle of the bar, a man, who was talking to a couple of dockhands Jared thought he recognized, walked over.

 

 

 

“What can I get you?” He may have smiled.

 

 

 

Jensen smiled, “Two beers.”

 

 

 

The bartender pulled two bottles of beer out of a cooler. “Passing through?”

 

 

 

Jared smiled as the bartender started to put the bottles down in front of them, “We’re visiting Collinswood.”

 

 

 

The bottles went down with a not too subtle thud on the bar. “You may want to be careful. The Collins have a reputation…..”

 

 

 

“That’s enough Willie.”

 

 

 

Jensen and Jared followed Willie’s eyes to a dark haired man sitting at a table with a hamburger and beer in front of him. “These gentlemen came in for a beer, not to listen to your conspiracy theories about the Collins family.”

 

 

 

Willie backed down. “Just making conversion.”

 

 

 

“Then change the subject.”

 

 

 

At that moment Jensen and Jared realized the bar was totally quiet with all eyes on Willie and the dark haired man.  Slowly conversions continued. Willie moved down the bar to the dockhands.

 

 

 

Jared nudged Jensen’s elbow and said in a low voice. “Maybe we should talk to him,” motioning with his eyes toward the man sitting at the table.

 

 

 

Jensen tried to sneak a look over his shoulder and a beat later the man made eye contact. After a couple of chews, he motioned for them to come and sit with him.

 

 

 

They settled into chairs across from the man. Jensen held his hand out. “I’m Jensen Ackles and this is Jared Padalecki.”

 

 

 

“I’m Jeff Morgan,” as he shook their hands. “So you’re visiting at Collinswood.  May I ask how you know the Collins?”

 

 

 

“A friend of a friend.” Jensen smiled and took a drink of his beer.

 

 

 

Nodding his head, “A friend of the man that arrived yesterday?” Jeff looked Jensen straight in the eye.

 

 

 

They both recovered quickly from being surprised. Jeff gave them a small smile. “I’m the chief of police and I was up at Collinswood to speak with Carolyn yesterday.” He leaned forward. “There is very little that goes on in this town I don’t know about. Either of you want to tell me what you were doing on the docks this afternoon?”

 

 

 

Jensen wiped his hand across his mouth as Jared took a drink of beer. They had always tried to avoid the police on any job. They asked too many questions. Wanted to check facts, blah, blah. And within five minutes, they stumbled onto an officer and the chief at that.

 

 

 

“We’re doing some contract work for the Collins family concerning the docks.”

 

 

 

Jared looked at Jensen. ‘What is he doing?’ he thought. Feeling Jeff’s eyes on him, he turned to look at him. ‘Just go with it and hope Jensen knows what he is doing.’

 

 

 

Jeff looked back at Jensen. “Really?”

 

 

 

“If you want to know more, you’ll have to speak with Carolyn Collins.” Jensen hoped the bull baffled Jeff.

 

 

 

“You’re working for Carolyn and not Roger, since he does run the docks and refinery?”

 

 

 

“Well we’re not exactly Roger’s kind of people.”

 

 

 

Jeff laughed. “Not very many people are Roger’s kind of people.”

 

 

 

The shared laughter seemed to have broken the ice. Jeff ordered three more beers.

 

 

 

Jared looked around the room. Willie and the men he was talking to were watching them, as were several other patrons.

 

 

 

“They’re a little leery of strangers.”

 

 

 

Jared looked back at Jeff. “Maybe they heard rumors that something was going to happen with the docks.”

 

 

 

“It has to do more with the murder that happened on the docks three nights ago.” Jeff said calmly as if he was ordering more beers. “They probably think you two have something to do with that then what you might be doing on the docks.”

 

 

 

 

 

“A murder?” Jensen hoped he sounded curious enough to maybe get some answers out of Jeff.

 

 

 

Jeff took a drink of beer and never broke eye contact. “It’s similar to a string of murders that happened twenty years ago.” No doubt these two knew something-just what Jeff wondered. “I suggest you be careful being out late at night.”

 

 

 

Jensen drank the last of his beer. “We’ve got a busy day tomorrow, so I guess we better be getting back to Collinswood.”

 

 

 

“It was good meeting you….”

 

 

 

“Chief Morgan.”

 

 

 

“It was good meeting you Chief Morgan.” Jared said as he and Jensen got up to leave.

 

*****

 

It was one thing to have that Singer man here, but the other two…. Roger appreciated a sense of decorum. Dressing for dinner seems silly when their guests wore blue jeans and plaid shirts. Carolyn explained that they were at Collinswood to help look for Misha.

 

 

 

Roger remembered sitting in the drawing room across from Misha, seeing him in his human form begging to be allowed to leave. He was remorseful. It was an illness and he would seek help. 

 

 

 

They did it to protect the Collins name and fortune.

 

*****

 

Jensen and Jared left The Blue Whale as fog was started to roll in off the Atlantic Ocean.

 

 

 

“We better be careful of Morgan. He’s suspicious.” Jensen said as they started walking to where they had parked the Impala.

 

 

 

Jared absent mildly nodded as he looked up at the half moon.  They had a couple of weeks to find the werewolf before the next full moon. Still he couldn’t shake that he was being watched. He stopped and looked behind them.

 

 

 

Jensen stopped a couple of steps in front of him. “What?”

 

 

 

Frowning, Jared didn’t see anyone. The sidewalk was deserted. Turning to Jensen, “Nothing.”

 

 

 

They started walking again. Jared looked down an alley as they passed. Something caught his eye and he stopped and grabbed Jensen’s sleeve.  It was a flash of glowing blue. They separated, each ducking behind opposite walls of the alley pulling guns from behind their backs. A shuffle moving away from them.

 

 

 

Slowly they looked around the wall then started moving down the alley with guns held out in front of them.  A low growl stopped them in their tracks.

 

 

 

A silhouette of a man standing on two legs suddenly appeared at the open end of the alley. Glowing blue eyes stared at them.  A continued low throaty growl.  If there had been light no doubt they would have seen a werewolf with its teeth bared.

 

 

 

Surprise made them hesitate. A werewolf was not supposed to be standing in front of them. Jared fired a shot, which the werewolf easily ducked. With an earsplitting howl, it took off running.  Jensen and Jared started running after it down on the docks. 

 

 

 

People came pouring out of The Blue Whale at the sound of a gunshot.  Jeff was on his cell calling for back up. He had a feeling the two strangers were somehow involved.

 

 

 

Jensen and Jared followed the werewolf through a broken door into a warehouse. They split up to cover more ground. The security lights threw long shadows everywhere. The only sound was their fast breathing from running. Police sirens filled the air. The werewolf watched them leave the warehouse. He would not be eating that night.

 

*****

 

Carolyn and Bobby were in the library searching through Chris’ books for anything that might give them a clue on how Misha was thinking. Where he may be hiding when Jensen and Jared arrived back at Collinswood.

 

 

 

“We saw the werewolf.”

 

 

 

Bobby looked at them in disbelief. “You can’t have. A full moon isn’t for another two weeks!”

 

 

 

Jensen was pouring him and Jared each a drink from the liquor cabinet. “For some reason this werewolf doesn't need a full moon to change. Bobby we saw it. Blue glowing eyes. Growling.”

 

 

 

Jared looked at Carolyn. “You said Misha was the great-great grandson of a cousin?’ Carolyn nodded. “Is it possible that this werewolf has evolved?” Everyone stared blankly at Jared. “The theory of evolution is a species will evolved to survive in its environment. Maybe this what is happening.”

 

 

 

“In order to become a werewolf, you have to be bitten by a wolf.” Bobby said.

 

 

 

“Or a curse.” They all looked at Carolyn. “Family legend is Quinton was cursed by a gypsy.  Suppose the curse was also on future generations.”

 

 

 

“Which means the male descendants were also werewolves, and with every generation something changes.” Jared picked up a book. “These books are not longer accurate.”

 

 

 

“If this werewolf is evolving, how much humanity does it still have?” Jensen asked.

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
